Butterfly Kisses
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: Songfic... AAML story... kinda... It's based on the song 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle. It's super cute! R&R yo.


**Butterfly Kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did, because then I'd be like a bajillion-aire, but sadly, I don't. I also don't own the song 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle. If I did, I'd be bawling every time I heard/sang it, which would be bad because my voice is awesome and it doesn't sound good when I'm choking on tears.**

**A/N Anything in Italics is the song. Also, each little break (meaning when it switches from song to story) means time has passed since the last event.**

**Ash's Point of View**

_There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
_

Misty had always been there for me. Through thick and thin. We confided in each other; deep secrets that only a true and lasting friendship would allow to resurface. She's told me everything; from how she barely knew her parents to the times that she does remember with her dad. Yeah, those are the ones she cherishes most, the ones about her dad. She tells me that every little girl wants her daddy to be there; be their protector, their hope, the hand that pats you on the back saying "Good job", or the arms that surround you when you cry because you scraped your knee. She loves telling me those stories. And I'm always willing to listen.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus, and I close my  
eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
Oh, but most of all, for..._

She's a really avid ritual-follower. She does the same thing every night: changes into her pj's, brushes her teeth, then prays, crawls into her sleeping bag or bed, and falls asleep. Over and over, every night.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

Some of her favorite memories Misty tells me about are the ones about how her dad was walking beside her one time while she was riding a horse for the first time. She was scared out of her mind! But since he was there, she was okay. Another one is when she and her mom made a birthday cake for him when she was four. It came out a little lop-sided, but he loved it anyway. Then she'd always say, "Every morning, he'd wake me up by giving me a big bear hug, and every night he'd send me off to sleep with the gentlest of butterfly kisses."

_Sweet sixteen today,  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
__To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
But I remember..._

She's grown a lot since those memories. In more ways than one at that. She still goes through the same routine every night. Though she finally lost it and asked me to give her the bear hugs, just at night before she goes to sleep and not in the morning. I'm more than happy to give them to her, really I love to. She's like a sister to me... actually more. I'm crazy about that girl! She doesn't need all of those artificial things like make-up and designer clothes to make her beautiful; I already think she is! I just wish I could tell her that. But for now, I'll just squeeze a little harder when I hug her.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."_

I must have done something right today. She kissed me! Not on the lips though, no no no. On the cheek, and it was because she was SUPER happy that I was going to go with her back to Cerulean City to check up on her sisters and the gym. We're closer than ever now. I'm going to tell her how I really feel tomorrow; it's supposed to be a full moon. I'm nervous, I'll admit, but it's never felt so right.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time ... Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly ... Spread your wings and fly._

My how the years have flown. Misty felt the same way I did, we're together, and nothing's been better! We found out that Brock _finally_ settled down, I became a Pokemon Master, and Misty is the Water Pokemon Mistress. It's great. What's even better is that tomorrow's her birthday, and I'm proposing. I found an exquisite white gold ring that has a crystal clear diamond with two aquamarine stones on either side of it. I'm sure she'll love it. But I also got her another present...

_She'll change her name today._

Today's the day! We're getting married. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with a perfect girl, excuse me, I mean _woman_ like Misty. But her present arrived just in time yesterday. Originally, Brock was going to walk her down the isle, but I managed to track down her parents! Her dad's here! Perfect timing, I must say.

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her,  
she asked me what I'm thinking, and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." Then she leaned over... and gave  
me..._

_Butterfly kisses, with her mama there sticking little flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?" "Daddy, don't cry."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses _

**Normal Point of View**  
Misty walked out of the bride's room, ready, looking for Brock since he had her flowers and it was almost time to go. She searched high and low, finally finding him talking to a pair of strangers, a man and a woman. She approached them and said, "Excuse me! I don't mean to sound or be rude, but may I ask what you are doing here?" But that's when she got a good look at the strangers. "Mom?" she whispered. "D... Daddy?" They just smiled and nodded. Misty launched herself into their arms and broke down into tears.

No more words were spoken until Brock said, "Misty, it's time." With that, Misty dried her eyes (luckily her make-up wasn't ruined) and proceed to walk to her place in the procession. Since Misty's parents were here, Brock walked her mom down the isle to her seat and then went to his place beside Ash since he was the best man. Then came the flower girl, Brock's daughter, skipping down the isle throwing petals everywhere. Then the ring bearer and all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Then finally, everyone's eyes turned to the door, and Misty stepped out into the isle, smiled stuck on her face (A/N not like she'd want to take it off anyway) and her eyes sparkling behind her veil. And the wedding ceremony began...

_I couldn't ask God for more. Man, this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses at night..._

**Dag nabbit.. that song always makes me cry... review please!**


End file.
